Memories
by Lady Merlin
Summary: My second Aly Kyprioth fic. Not too long. I'm pretty sureit's better than the first one, but well, it contains a stronger plot. It's good. Try it. K for safety
1. Chapter 1

This is my second Aly Kyprioth Fanfic. Please please, from now on, I shall be calling it A/K, for idiots like my sister, don't think disgusting thoughts of –gasp- Alanna Kel! EW. Anyhow, I don't own anything.

Oh yeah, some motivation also came from Tuathail. Thanks ever so much.

Aly sat on her desk, thinking of Nawat, and up in the sky, Kyprioth looked down and thought of Aly. Aly, the beautiful, Aly the great, Aly the kind, Aly the wise, Aly the one and only. That was all he could think about. And in fact, he was always naming her something beautiful. It was ad, that he himself had sent Nawat down to distract her. Ironic. And now, when he loved her, she didn't know he existed. And then desperation overtook him. He had to do something. He would fight for her. Fight with his life.

In his mind, plans were sparking, but one stood out… Nobody knew, but he was different. Other than the fact he was a god… (A/N: duhh) Mother Flame owed him. She hadn't been able to stop Mithros from banning him. He had lost a valuable part of his life. I won't say long, cuz well, they live forever. But she owed him. An honor beyond any duty or call of heart. He knew hat to do. He phased (A/N: This phrase belongs to Liquid-Goddess-Reformation. Phasing means to move into another dimension.) into his mothers' realm.

"Ma. I have come to claim my deed."

"Ah yes son, cometh herest. I shalt give thou the will of thy heart." His mother responded in her normal kind manner.

"Mother, I want a great gift, a power. I want to shift time. I want to go back into the past, or actually, is it possible to erase memories?"

"Yes child it is."

"Ok than mother, I want the power to erase memories of anybody." Kyprioth hardly dared to believe his luck.

"Yes child, but this power mayeth not be used on thy father or myself."

"Of course mother. I have no wish to meddle with you."

"good. Now child, being trickster, I expect you to use this for tricks. Am I right?"

"Not really. It's for love Mother, love." He grinned slightly sadly before phasing away. He left his great mother, for once in her life, baffled.

How was that? People who got the idea, stay tune… People who don't think A/K is cool, you might wanna stay away…

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

As usual, I don't own anyone, thought a Kyprioth sounds good to me right about now…

Kyprioth had returned to his home, feeling slightly less depressed than before. At least now he had his weapons… Now he needed a strategy. He wasn't one of those fools who jumped headlong into something and got stuck halfway.

Ok, now for his plan, he was going to erase everyone's memory, get rid of Nawat and fess up to Aly. Now that was the hard part… How would her confess of his love to her? Ah! He could go to his sister Aphrodite, the goddess of love and ask her what pleased a woman.

After a while, he found himself in her home. Pink. All of it. Yuck. How on earth could she like pink? Turning around, he found her waiting expectantly behind her back. "Yes? How may I help you?" she spoke with a clearly accentuated manner. It hinted no mischief, but he knew better.

Blushing, he said, "You owe me a favour don't you?" and Aphrodite's golden face turned black.

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well I need help."

"I'm not helping rebel Mithros!" she said sounding panicked.

Kyprioth grinned relaxed. "No. Not that help. I need help, romantically."

Aphrodite's face returned to it's normal colour. Than her eyes filled with mischief. "Ah, who is the misfortunate goddess?"

Kyprioth didn't bat an eyebrow. "That's the problem. She isn't a mortal."

Aphrodite looked shocked. She managed to stutter out, "M-m-m-ortal?"

"mm-hm." Kyprioth nodded smoothly.

She had paled. "No. That's not possible." She said and stood up walking into one of her rooms. Kyprioth followed. She had walked into a room which Aly would have loved. It was full of books, all sorts of books, about everything on the face of the earth.

"Why not? I love her!" Kyprioth demanded.

"Ohmygod! I have bad news for you, wait, for you, that would be a good thing, Oh crap!" Aphrodite stumbled over her words.

"Oh just spit it out Aphrie."

"Ok than, the god who falls in love with a mortal and coincidentally has a grudge on Mithros is gonna have a good time. Here. This si the full prophecy." She held out a thick book which was open to page 12119.

_God and mortal_

_Both powerful_

_Go further_

_With love_

_Defeating grudge on one side_

_Fulfilling dreams on the other_

_A pair more powerful than others_

(A/N: Ok, seriously, that sucked. But well, I tried…)

"Does this fit you or the mortal?" Aphrodite asked.

Kyprioth had gone white. "It fits us both."

"OHMYGOD!OHMYGOD!OHMYGOD!" Aphrodite began freaking out.

Both of them knew that prophecies always came true, but they meant weird stuff at times… Very weird stuff.


End file.
